Crimson Wings
by LuckyBlackCat0501
Summary: What would you do if you were suddenly thrown into a new world of bloodshed and prophecies? Taken away from everything you knew and told it was all lies. Run away? Try and fight your destiny? One young she-cat will have to tread a path bathed in blood, lined with claws and war only a heartbeat away to protect her new family and the ones she loves from the ever growing darkness.
1. ALLEGIANCES

**ALLEGIANCES**

Shadowclan

Leader- Wildstar- Brown and white tabby tom with thick fur and green eyes.

Deputy- Foxclaw- Red and white tom with dull blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Gingerleaf- Dark red she-cat with ginger paws and amber eyes.

Warriors-

Firetail- Dark ginger tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Stormpaw

Rainpelt- Dark blue-gray she-cat with white paws.

Puddlethroat- Small gray tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Spotpaw

Lightbreeze- Light yellow tabby she-cat.  
Apprentice, Dewpaw

Brightpelt- White she-cat with black ears and one black paw with ginger splotches on back.

Sootleg- Gray she-cat with black tail.

Stoneclaw- Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes.

Owlfur- Brown tom with darker brown spots and yellow eyes.

Bluestripe- Gray she-cat with blue stripe on back and blue face.

Amberleaf- Calico she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Apprentices-  
Stormpaw- Dark gray tom with white paws and chest.  
Spotpaw- White she-cat with ginger spots and amber eyes.  
Dewpaw- Light gray tabby she-cat with black spotting and blue eyes.  
Robinpaw- reddish tabby she-cat with cream patches and green eyes

Queens-  
Lightningpelt- Dark gold she-cat with white around face.  
Kits- Nightkit, dark black tom, and Flamekit, ginger tom

Elders-  
Smalleye- Dark gray she-cat with bad sight.  
Barkfur- Brown tabby tom with grey around muzzle from age.  
Tornstep- Pale grey tom with torn and mangled hind leg.

Thunderclan

Leader- Oakstar- Large dark brown tom  
with light brown underbelly.

Deputy- Redheart- Red tom with light ginger patches.

Medicine Cat- Smallmoon- Small white tom with a black patch of fur on face.  
Med. Cat Apprentice- Sweetpaw

Warriors-  
Eaglefur- Strong brown tom with white paws, face, and spots on back.

Fernclaw- Small, strong, white she-cat with gray speckles over body.

Crowstorm- Black tabby tom with grey blue eyes.  
Apprentice- Viperpaw

Feathertail- fluffy gold and cream she-cat.

Fogpelt- Light gray tom with darker specks.

Speckledbrook- Strong blue she-cat with lighter blue small speckles over body.  
Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Yellowsong- Beautiful light yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Darkriver- Dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes.  
Apprentice- Owlpaw

Harefur- Large brown tom with black patches.  
Apprentice, Littlepaw.

Blazerunner- thin orange and tan tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices-  
Sweetpaw- Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes.  
Dawnpaw- Light gray tabby she-cat  
Owlpaw- Dark brown tom.  
Littlepaw- Very tiny she-cat, white with black paws.  
Viperpaw- dusty tan tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes.

Queens-  
Poppy- Gray tabby- former kittypet.  
Kits-  
Mousekit- Light gray tom.  
Cloudkit- Light gray and white she-kit.

Moonfoot- Silver tabby with white paws  
Kits-  
Stripekit- White tom with gray stripe down back.

Elders-  
Poppyrain- Light gray she-cat.  
Twigfur- Former kittypet.

Riverclan

{COMING SOON}

Windclan

{COMING SOON}

I know I don't have none of Riverclan nor Windclan up but I'll be sure to put the cats up soon! Send me a original cat from either clan would be a great help!


	2. Prolouge

Justtttt realized I had messed up the order of the chapters, this one is before a new beginning and I apologize if anyone was confused as to how Robin suddenly got in Shadowclan territory. Surely this story will clear things up and set the scene to how Robin lived before the clans. Hope you enjoy!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Are you _sure_ she is the one? I'd rather not pick a random rogue to save my clan..." A gold and brown tabby grumbles from where he sits in front of the clear pool of water, many other figures surrounding the pond agreeing with his statement as they stare into the starry pool with many faces of curiosity or anger.  
"Be silent Thistlestorm, I'm sure Rapidstar knows what he is doing." A small dappled she-cat speaks up from the other side of the pool, her eyes narrowed. "I still don't know why we couldn't just choose a _loyal_ and _trustworthy_ clan cat to do this..." A new voice chimes from the crowd of cats, murmurs and cries of agreement fighting to be heard over each other.  
"Silence all of you, this cat will be the one to save the clans and we do not have the power or time to drag our paws." A large black and grey tom rises to his paws with a growl, his blue eyes narrowed as she moves his gaze across the crowd.

"I will now speak the prophecy for all of Starclan to hear._**From the darkened shadows the robin shall spread it's crimson wings and take flight as the fierce thunderstorm brings a snake born from a moving blaze to aid in defeating the darkness."**_

_Robin POV_

"Mother? Where are you all going?" A small she-kit quickly snaps out of her light dozing in the beaming soon to be over leaf-bare sun as she hears a twigging snapping under paws, grateful that the horrid season and dead foliage would be over in a few days. Questioning a much larger cream she-cat as she slips out of the bushes, a mottled grey tom and dark brown tom she recognized as her siblings, Pebble and Thorn, followed after her.

"Go back to sleep kit, your brothers and I are going on a hunting trip. I'll be back once the sun hits it's peak." Letting out an huff, Honey rolls her eyes when the kit scrambles to her paws bounding over to the trio of cats.

"But mother! You said last time I can come on a hunting trip with you, I've barely left this clearing all for moons!" Growing frustrated, the red pelted she-kit looks up at her mother with a pout, her vivid emerald optics wide as she kneads her cream paws into the earth.

"We've only been here for a few days, Robin. I'm sure whatever other cats that live around this lake would have scented us if we were here for moons!" The mottled grey tom dubbed Pebble cuts off any other comments that Robin was about to say, his pale yellow eyes gleaming with annoyance.

"Just stay in the den if you want to be helpful! Like mother said, a cat with a pelt like yours would be a horrible hunter in any other season except leaf-fall when fall the prey would be sleeping!" Throwing in his two cents, the other tom, Thorn, glares at the fiery pelted she-kit with narrowed amber eyes, his tail lashing.

"At least I don't snore like an angry badger at night or climb a tree yowling for mother all the way up!" Her thick fur bristling, Robin spits back an insult as her littermates nod to each other and crouch down, their small claws unsheathed when they pounce forward bowling into the young rogue.

"Get off of me! Hissing in pain at the prick of claws digging into her fur, Robin wiggles out from under the bundle of claws and fur, running towards her mother only to her a heated glare when she meets her amber gaze.

"Pebble, Thorn stop this and put your claws away. _Robin_... I expected better of you then to run." Gaze turning cold, the cream coloured mother stares down at the she-kit with an indifferent gaze only for it to turn kind with a spark of an idea in the amber depths.

"How about we play a game, alright? It's called Find us. We will go hide somewhere and you have to find us, but to make it extra tricky you have to wait a day until you start looking." An overly sweet tone in her voice, Honey lets out a strained purr, smiling down at the kit.

"A whole day? Really? Nevermind, go, go I'll wait here!" A large smile growing onto her features, Robin bounces on her paws at the idea of finally being included in a game not played with unsheathed claws as she hurriedly bounds over to the small bush that held the family of rouges of a few days.

"Goodbye little Robin, good luck finding us." Honey looks at the excited sh-kit with a grin before bounding off into the bushes, her siblings grinning as well before following after.

"See you soon!" Slight confusion settling into her mind as her mother's farewell sounded more permanent than an 'I'll see you in a day' type of way. Shrugging her shoulders at the wondering, Robin sits under the bush with wide emerald optics, her tail waving in excitement. Once the midday sun had already set and the moon was shining bright, Robin let out a yawn as she lay in the exact same spot she stood when her family had left for their game.

"I might as well got some rest so I can be up and ready when I have to find them... A sleepy kit can't do anything." Murmuring softly to herself, Robin blinks slowly as her mind slowly leaves the world of the awake, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A few days later**

"Maybe I should check the other side of the lake again... They can't be too close to those clan's camps, right?" The passing days quickly turning the she-cat into a sour mood, her stomach growls with hunger as she nibbles on the last bit of a vole she had caught two days ago, her nose scrunching up at the taste.

"This isn't a fun game anymore..." Ears pinning back, Robin drags her paws as she pads close to the water's edge, making sure not to enter any clan's territories, the stories of the vicious clan cats she heard from her brothers echoing in her mind.

"Huh?" Lifting her head up at a slight sound, an excited gleam sparks in her eyes as the scent of mouse flows into her nose, her mouth watering. Eyes narrowed, she drops down into a clumsily crouch before slinking forward, her claws unsheathed as she leaps forward, narrowly missing the mouse by a whisker just when it bolts into the undergrowth. Hissing in annoyance, Robin continues her chase of the rodent, the thoughts of determination to have it as her meal and refusing to go hungry once again roaring in her ears like blood.

"Come on..." Sighing in defeat as the mouse scurries into a hole in the ground, Robin hangs her head in shame by the turn of a flowing river as her ears perks the sound of approaching paws and voices.

"H-hello?" Slight fear growing in her being, Robin turns to the sounds and stares into the undergrowth, flinching at the glares of a light gray tom with darker speck dotting his pelt, a large brown tom with black patches and a golden tom with brown tabby stripes, their pelts bristling.

"I told you I smelt a rogue, Fogpelt. What are you doing on Thunderclan territory, rogue? Stealing prey I would guess." The large brown tom narrows his eye before pacing forward, the young rogue cowering in place.

"I suggest you leave before you get hurt." Unsheathing his claws, the Thunderclan warrior glares down at the red-pelted she-kit with a smirk, before striking forward, his claws scoring down the rogues pelt in multiple places as the other warriors behind him looking down at the scene with amusement.

"That hurts! All I need is to find my mother! She said once I waited a day, I can go out of our hiding place and go find her and my brothers!" Staring up at the warriors with fear, she tries to speak her reason before the tom takes another step forward, swiftly grabbing the kit's scruff in his jaws and lifting her into the air.

"Put me down! I won't steal any prey, just let me go!" Growling, the brown tom only rolls his eyes before padding forward, hanging the rogue over the flowing river.

"She must be talking about the three rogues that Windclan said they chased out during the gathering... Sorry, but your family left you behind. No wonder with the state you are in now." The light grey tom chuckles as Robin stares down at the rushing water with fear.

"Please put me down, I-I'll leave and never come back, promise." Hoping to reason with their wants, Robin looks up at the tom holding her up only getting an amused chuckle.

"Okay, I'll put you down, have a nice swim rogue." Her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach, Robin lets out a yowl only for it to be cut off as she falls into the river, paws uselessly pawing at the surrounding water, the light of the surface slowly growing darker and darker as she sinks and flows with the current.

_'I don't want to die, I just want my family... please, anyone, save me.' _Eyes closing, Robin weakly moves her limbs to swim to the surface until she grows weak, knowing the air just above the water line is just too far away. Bleeding out and slowly drowning, the rogue finally let's go and breathes in the river water, her sight going dark.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Well this chapter ended with a splash. I don't have much to say but I hope you all enjoyed this tidbit of insight on Robin's former life and any confusion is cleared up :3 I'll see you soon! ~ Joker


	3. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Hello readers! This is my first story I've put up on this website and I hope it does well. I'm so sorry for any grammar, spelling or clan terms mistakes for this is un-betad... Flames and constructive criticism is welcomed as I helps me build up my writing powers! Also I would like to thank anyone who takes the time to look at this story. :3

"Are you _sure_ she is the one? I'd rather not pick a random rogue to save my clan..." A gold and brown tabby grumbles from where he sits in front of the clear pool of water, many other figures surrounding the pond agreeing with his statement as they stare into the starry pool with many faces of curiosity or anger.  
"Be silent Thistlestorm, I'm sure Rapidstar knows what he is doing." A small dappled she-cat speaks up from the other side of the pool, her eyes narrowed. "I still don't know why we couldn't just choose a _loyal_ and _trustworthy_ clan cat to do this..." A new voice chimes from the crowd of cats, murmurs and cries of agreement fighting to be heard over each other.  
"Silence all of you, this cat will be the one to save the clans and we do not have the power or time to drag our paws." A large black and grey tom rises to his paws with a growl, his blue eyes narrowed as she moves his gaze across the crowd.

"I will now speak the prophecy for all of Starclan to hear. **From the darkened shadows the robin shall spread it's crimson wings and take flight as the fierce thunderstorm brings a snake born from a moving blaze to aid in defeating the darkness."**

Robin's POV

Am I dead? My body feeling heavy and slow, my ear twitches as I hear the voices and movement of many, keeping my eyes closed, the sharp scent of herbs and fresh water meets my sense. Letting out a groan, bright lights blur my vision as a headache splits my skull. Gritting my teeth, I try to move only to grumble weakly as my limbs protest against it.  
"Stay still little one, you'll tear off the cobwebs if you squirm too much." A soft, calming voice speaks from beside me as I stop my movements and slowly open an eye, panic and fear sparking in my heart.  
"Do not be afraid, I am Gingerleaf the medicine cat of Shadowclan. The clan warriors found you half drowned on the river bank with extensive claw marks..." Slowly trailing off, the dark red she-cat stares down at me with soft amber optics, her ears perking as a large brown and white tabby tom squeezes his through the opening.

"I see the kit is already awake, I would have thought that she would sleep until sun-high. I am Wildstar, leader of Shadowclan... Do you have a name, little one?" Realizing his gaze was centered on me, I hurriedly try to sit up, hissing softly as a jolt of pain goes up my spine. "I'm Robin..." Settling for just laying down, I tilt my head back to meet the tom's eyes. "Rogue name I see. Do you remember anything before you ended up here? With a questioning tone, Wildstar sits down and tilts his head, the tone in his voice proud but relaxing.

"My mother had told me to wait by the big tree while she went out hunting... She brought Pebble and Thorn with her so I thought it was something only toms could learn. I waited for a while but then I got hungry... I almost caught a mouse too but these scary cats came out and chased me." Her thick fur bristling at the memory, Robin shifts her gaze from the clan leader in front of her to the rock wall of the den. "I ran for a while but they caught me, hissed something about kittypets and threw me into the river." Finishing up her story, the red she-cat cowers in the much too large nest, her emerald green eyes wide with fear.  
"Are you going to throw me into the river too?" Sucking in a breath at the question, Gingerleaf quickly pads over and sits beside the shivering kit, placing her tail over the much smaller cat's shoulder.  
"Of course not, we will take good care of you Robin."  
Letting out a sigh from where he sits on the den floor, Wildstar stands to his paws with an angered gleam in his eyes.  
"I'm guessing those were Thunderclan cats from the direction you drifted down the river. To believe they would send an innocent kit to death and be able to sleep at night... When did your mother leave with your siblings?" Shaking his head with a sigh, Wildstar turns his gaze towards me once more.  
"When the moon was only a whisker in the sky... I stayed by the tree but she never came back!" Getting frustrated and angry at her situation, the young rouge letting a soft wail, her ears pinning back as Gingerleaf tucks the kit to her side. "That was almost a quarter moon ago..." Muttering, Wildstar stands to his paws, a flurry of questions about to leave his muzzle when he see the distressed kit.

"Hush little one, the warriors are searching the territory for your family as we speak. After you rest for a while I'll let you go and stretch your legs, okay?  
Trying to calm the fussing kit, Gingerleaf nods towards Windstar as he goes deeper into the medicine cat's den for a few moments coming back with a mouse in his jaws the next.  
"Eat and I'll be sure to visit you soon, Robin."  
Staring down at the mouse hungrily, the red furred kit hurriedly stands to her paws and practically inhales the mouse despite the pain that was aching in her sides. Laying back down with a satisfied huff, Robin lets out a yawn as her vision turns blurry, her head tilts slightly as small seeds dot the ground where the mouse had been laid. Grumbling out a few incoherent words, sleep pulls her mind from the world of the awake as the last words she hears are soft spoken questions and curious whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this is kinda short but I want to know where I stand on the writing field. Thank you for reading and please send in a review to tell me how it was!


	4. Chapter 2: Spread your wings

**Hello and welcome back! I know it's been less than a day since I've uploaded the first chapter but I just couldn't wait to put this one up! I know I won't be able to update like this regularly but I sure will try to please the readers. Once again I apologize for any clan or grammar mistakes hidden from my eyes in this story. If anything is confusing or incorrect in here don't be afraid to send me a PM or review about it. Also I would like to thank and give a shoutout to Frostcup14 for being my first reviewer and for the advice and help put in it! Hope you all enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Wildstar's POV

"I'm guessing you drugged her?" With a tone of heavy suspicion, the Shadowclan leader paws at the half eaten mouse, seeing scattered poppy seeds littering the ground where the prey had lain.  
"You make it sound as if I harmed the kit..." Lifting her nose in the air with a huff, Gingerleaf stays in her nestled position beside the fiery pelted she-kit, her tail wrapped protectively around the small kitten.  
"No need to get defensive Gingerleaf... How old do you suppose she is? A mother wouldn't just leave her kit alone for over a quarter moon of she wasn't at least over ten moons.." Sighing at this new situation at hand, Wildstar looks down at the she-kit with worry, confusion gleaming in his pale green optics.

"She is about the same size as our newest apprentices so I suppose 5-6 moons. To think a cat would leave a kit alone in that storm."  
To an outsider, the scene going on would look like a soon coming funeral with the way they stared down at the sleeping kit with pity.  
"I need to go call a clan meeting about the kit, I'll be sure to visit you both later." Standing to his paws, Wildstar removes himself from the den with a farewell wave of his tail, the large tom squinting slightly as the bright sun-high light shines into his vision. Padding through the main clearing, the sounds of chattering cars and the buzz of activity reaching his ears as he almost regrets his actions for an argument would soon stir in his clan. Greeting a few cats on his way towards the highledge, he gathers energy into his hind legs behind launching forward, thick, curved claws digging into the pine tree standing beside his den, finding it much easier to climb then the path under the ledge. When he reaches the widely set out ledge of rock hanging over his den, the sight of his clan beneath him sending pride and honor into his being as a gust of wing ruffles his pelt, seeming giving him a bit of courage for the storm of anger soon to coming his way.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Wildstar's call echoing throughout the camp, cats with varying pelts and sizes gathered under the tree's branches, waiting for the announcement surely about the rogue kit currently sleeping in the medicine cats den.  
"Cats of Shadowclan I have called you here to speak about the rogue kit found on our territory last night, seeing the circumstances of this case, until further notice she will be welcomed as any other cat and treated with respect. I know many of you do not agree with my decision but we need to dispel these rumors of us being heartless killers and the so called 'descendents of dark forest cats'." Unable to continue his speech above the yowls of angered cats, the cries continue to grow louder as voices call above the crowd.  
"But how can we trust this rogue? It might as well be a fox we are letting into put home!" A heavyset gray tom with black tabby stripes lets out a snarl, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah Stonclaw is right! It could be a Thunderclan spy for all we know, waiting for us to let our guard down so she can steal our secrets!"  
Dark misty blue she-cat with white paws chimes in as others start to rally against the rogue currently sleeping in the medicine cats den.

"I thought Shadowclan didn't allow such weak cats into our noble clan! You've said yourself that Thunderclan was weak for letting floods of rogues, loners and kittypets into their clan. That rogue might as well take all of our prey and territory while she is at it!" For a few moments a new voice comes into the flood as well, a white furred apprentice with ginger spots glares up at the clan leader as the other apprentices surrounding her start voicing their opinions.

"How dare you accuse a kit of doing something like that? She was found bleeding and half drowned by the river almost dead! You say you follow the warrior code but you would so easily put a kit to death!" An angered yowl breaks out of the flood of cries, a cream and white she-cat breaks out of the crowd, her fur bristling as the cats surrounding the highledge quickly go silent, shame flooding some of their expressions but anger still evident in the scene.  
"Silence Shadowclan! Thank you for that Blossomfall... Now then, if everyone has settled down." Letting out a fierce call, Wildstar stares down at his clan with a heated gaze, sending a stern glare towards the arguing Shadow cats, his fur lying flat on his large frame.  
"I understand that she is a rogue but I will not stand for this sort of behavior from my most _loyal_ warriors." The tone in his voice cold, Wildstar stands tall before leaping the few branches down the tree until he reaches the large stone leaning on the base of the tree which held his den inside.

"If you have any _reasonable agreements_ to why we should send a barely apprentice aged cat to die, please speak with me before spreading rumors." Cutting off any of the cats about to speak with the turning of his back, Wildstar slips into his den as the beginning of murmurs are silenced by the thick lichen curtain covering the opening of his den.  
Across the clearing, inside the medicine cats den, a ginger she-cat left out a sigh as she organized a pile of herbs, having heard the meeting from inside her den. Her ears pinning back, she sends a sympathetic glance towards the kit sleeping a few paces away, knowing a tough future will be in store for her.  
"May Starclan guide your paws and give you strength, Robin."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Robin POV

Vivid emerald optics snap open as a small red-pelted she-kit lays in the middle of a starry clearing, the scents of green-leaf and fresh air filling her lungs and slightly calming down the confusion cat. 'Why can't I move? Where am I?' As if held down by invisible chains, Robin struggles to open her jaws before letting out a weak cry, mentally scolding herself at the pathetic call for help. 'Maybe if I just try.' Gritting her teeth, Robin fights against the pressure, her eyes narrowing as she rolls onto her cream-coated belly. 'Come on, come on...' Slowly lifting a paw Robin lets out a growl when she finally pushes herself into a slouched sit, the weight pressing on her being seemingly beginning to lessen as she rises to a sitting position, the breath she didn't know she was holding coming out in a relived puff when the force baring down onto her lifting off like it was never there.

"That was... odd." Not knowing what to say about the scene that just took place, Robin stretches her sore limbs with a purr, stopping when playful whispers dance on the breeze like dandelion seeds to speak into her ears. Swerving her head around a few times, she huffs in annoyance as the voices bounce about the hollow frustrating the she-cat immensely. Reluctantly leaving the clearing, Robin bounds through the forest blurring past her, a feeling of joy sparking into her heart as she pushes herself faster and faster, the closest thing she could get to flying making a wave of happiness and freedom flow throughout her being. Slowing down in her gait, she seems to have forgotten about this odd world as she sits down on a pile of moss, her tail swishing from side to side contently.

"I see you are having fun, little robin. I apologize for my earlier absence but your spirit was bouncing all over the place and it took me seasons to pinpoint your location." A light giggle breaks Robin about of her joyous trance as a cat with a a gleaming sliver tabby pelt slips out from behind a tall oak tree, her luminous blue eyes shining brightly.

"W-who are you? What do you want from me? Did you bring me to this place? How did you know my name?" Her ears pinning back, the fiery pelted cat cowers slightly in place, the small smile on the starry cat's feature sending a breeze of calm over her whirlwind of emotions.

"Just breath and everything will be alright. I am Silversong formerly of Shadowclan, I was the medicine cat before the she-cat you know as Gingerleaf. I myself don't really want much from you but the clans will soon, yes I did bring you to this place and you are very well known in Starclan with the prophecy and all." Not missing a beat, the starry she-cat answers Robin's questions quick and efficently, her tail swishing beside her as she leaps onto on a large slab of stone.

"Where in the forest is Starclan? I've only heard about Thunderclan and Shadowclan... there's more clans? Wait.. what is this about a prophecy?" Her confusion only growing at this supposedly all-knowing cat, Robin let out an annoyed growl as the silver furred tabby grins once more and turns on her paws, running into the undergrowth.

"Hey! Come back here!" Eyes narrowing into thin slits, Robin gathers energy into her hind legs before bolts forward in the direction Silversong had vanished, her claws unsheathing as she leaps over fallen logs and unearthed roots. Thinking this forest might be out to get her, she dodges a tree before slipping under a low hanging branch, almost slamming into a particularly large boulder before leaping on top of it. See a flash of a silver pelt, Robin lets out a cheer as she runs forward, a proud gleam shining in her emerald optics as she keeps the Starclan cat in her sights before the tabby in front of her does a sharp turn, diving into a patch of ferns.

"There is no point in running! I thought you were on my side!" Huffing at the exertion of energy, she sluggishly pads into the bundle of ferns, her ears perking as the blood rushing through her ears blocking out any light sounds Silversong could be making. Nosing her way out of the clump of foliage curiously, Robin's eyes widen at the sight of the cliff before her, the cat she was chasing no where to be found.

"You did a pretty good job, little Robin... You will be a strong and worthy cat when the times come but for now the robin must spread her crimson wings and take flight." Speaking the end of her sentence with an ominous tone, the starry figure slips out of the ferns she had entered, staring down the red pelted she-cat with a grin. Realizing her back was to the cliff, Robin meets the former medicine cat's stare, her emerald optics wide.

"Take flight and the fierce thunderstorm shall give you an aid." Silversong take a few step forward almost simultaneously when Robin lets out a small whimper and backs up a few pawsteps, a gasp leaving her being as the rush of wind on her flank making her turn her head see the cliff yawning wide only a pawstep away.

"Take flight and spread your crimson wings, little robin." Placing a paw on the young cat's chest, Silversong smiles almost sympathetically as she gives a push, the red-pelted she-cat letting out a screech as the ground beneath her paws crumbles into dust and she falls into the abyss, darkness soon taking over her vision as the wind roars in her ears.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Woohoo! This is it for Chapter 2 and it sure ended on a _cliffhanger_! Ah, my bad puns shall reign like worthy kings in the author notes... Anyways, I hope you enjoy how the story is progressing and if you see anything incorrect or just plain wrong, don't be shy and send me a PM or write it in a review! Hope to see you all soon!


End file.
